Until your death do us part
by Sly Bletchley
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia, ¿qué ha pasado contigo?


**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece.**

 **Basado en _Hasta que tu muerte nos separe_ de _Mägo de Oz._**

 **Advertencias: No apto para cardíacos, personas sensibles, y pregúntale a tu médico antes de comenzar la lectura. Ah, okno. Sólo los dos primeros (?).**

* * *

 **Until your death do us part**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Rogue se llevó el cigarrillo a los labios, y entrecerró los ojos al inhalar levemente el humo. Sintió la nicotina relajar su algo tenso cuerpo y se despegó de la pared para, volver a apoyarse, sólo que en el marco de la puerta del pequeño baño de la casa. Al menos se podían estar dos dentro sin chocarse por completo.

Fijó su mirada en el reflejo del espejo, que hacia bajar la cabeza a la mujer que ahí se encontraba. Pero que, por otro lado, hacía sonreír de lado a Rogue.

—Te ves tan hermosa como siempre, Luce —le dijo, volviendo a llevarse el cigarrillo a la boca.

Ella se mordió la lengua. Se burlaba de ella, como cada mañana, como a cada medio día, como al momento que le diera la maldita gana de aquellas veinticuatro horas.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, y Rogue lo notó gracias a que su cabello estaba tomado. Cielos, como amaba lo rota que se veía. Y es que, al fin y al cabo, Lucy era su preciada obra de arte.

Y al pensar en eso, se apenaba ligeramente por recordar lo poco agradecida que parecía su mujer.  
Rogue Cheney no era precisamente posesivo, ni tampoco se consideraba un hombre celoso. Pero, ¿por qué otro hombre que no fuera él iba a tener el privilegio de observar las ojeras bajo los ojos de la joven? O bien, las lindas esferas oculares —que le hacían recordar a aquella vez que con Sting habían visitado esa carnicería. A su mente sólo podían venir las imágenes de aquel ya casi seco ojo, partido por la mitad sobre el ensangrentado mesón. Lo que le recordaba que su amigo siempre había sido una nenita— inyectadas en rojo que mantenía con una mueca de decepción.

La misma decepción que hería tanto al hombre de cabello oscuro, y que llevaba hasta con algo de orgullo —no como Lucy— el mechón blanco que abarcaba bastante de su cabello al frente.

—¿Por qué, Rogue? —dijo ella de pronto, en un hilo de voz.

—¿Por qué? —devolvió la pregunta. La vio apoyar sus antebrazos en los bordes del lavamanos. Unas cuantas gotas de agua cayeron por su nariz y barbilla, al principio rápidamente. Pero sólo al principio. —Te elegí por eso, sabía que eras la persona perfecta para transformar en mi preciada obra de arte —sonrió de lado, apagando el ya consumido cigarrillo en el marco de la puerta a la altura de su muslo.

Y tal vez Lucy habría respondido con un «pero las obras de arte deben ser mostradas al ignorante público, ¿no crees, Rogue?». Sin embargo, Lucy era consciente de lo horrible que se veía, por eso agachaba la cabeza, sin verdaderos deseos de mirar su descuidado reflejo en el estúpido espejo de aquel aún más estúpido baño. Y mantenía muchas menos ganas de salir de aquella casa que al principio parecía de jengibre, precisamente por lo maltratada que se veía.

Entonces guardó silencio, y Rogue se volvió a despegar del lugar en el que estaba apoyado, aunque esta vez sí se largo. Lucy apretó sus manos, poniéndolas en puño. Comenzó a temblar de sólo recordar su aspecto reflejado en el cristal. Pero a pesar de eso, levantó la cabeza. Ojos rojos e hinchados, cabello sin brillo, pómulos sobresalientes, piel reseca y de aspecto enfermo. Bajó la mirada y abrió su transformada a puro hueso mano. «Lucy Heartfilia, ¿qué ha pasado contigo?».

No. El telón no debía ser bajado aún.

* * *

 **I.**

* * *

—¿Qué haces, Luce?

Ella se exaltó al oír la grave voz de Rogue. No quería levantar la mirada del producido plato. En el estaba una de las dos alas de pollo que quedaban de la última vez que había salido —si era así realmente y lo pensaba, ¿no estaría esa carne en mal estado ya? Aunque ya daba igual, ella podría estar peor que la carne y... ya nada podía empeorar— a la carnicería que estaba a dos cuadras de casa, cruzando dos calles y la línea del ferrocarril. También había un poco de arroz, y sobre eso salsa de tomate con pedacitos de carne molida.

—Yo... Tenía hambre —carraspeó sin levantar el rostro. Era una verdadera suerte que su cabello suelto hiciera una pantalla entre ella y Rogue. A pesar de que era consciente de que Rogue no se merecía ningún tipo de malos sentimientos de parte de ella. Él sólo intentaba cuidarla lo mejor que podía.

De un momento a otro vio a Rogue ubicarse frente a ella y se vio tentada a hacer una mueca, pero no lo hizo.

—Deberías cuidar tu figura, Lucy —le dijo. Entonces lo vio inclinarse sobre la mesa y mientras se apoyaba con una mano en la superficie, le quitó sin mucha agresividad el tenedor de la mano —más porque ella no aplicaba fuerza alguna sobre el, más que la necesaria para que se le cayera— y tomó un poco de su comida con total confianza para llevársela a la boca.

«Las chicas bonitas se preocupan por su apariencia».

Lucy ya había perdido la cuenta de todas las veces que Rogue le había dicho algo parecido en ese año. Pero ella sabía que Rogue la quería por lo que era. Y es que él seguía siendo aquel Rogue que la abrazaba por detrás cuando cocinaba, y que la acompañaba cuando leía. Debía seguir siendo ese Rogue.  
... Al final, su drástico cambio de apariencia no significaba nada.

Y, claro. No tenía por qué significarlo.

* * *

 **II.**

* * *

« _Aún te amo, Rogue_ ».

O eso era lo que le había dicho antes de que saliera de la habitación, sólo con los pantalones, y estos mal puestos. Pero algo en ella le recordó que eso ya no importaba cuando oyó el bufido socarrón del hombre. Lucy hizo una mueca con la vista fija en el techo. Le dolían las muñecas y el cuello, aunque, por supuesto, eso no era lo único.

También le dolía el alma.

« _¿Desde cuándo Rogue es así?_ », « _¿Por qué?_ », « _¿He hecho algo mal?_ ».

Y tal vez si Lucy hubiera pensado en uno de sus amigos en especifico, habría descubierto la razón de que Rogue quisiera _convertirla en una verdadera_ —insistía en que antes de eso lo era— _obra de arte_.

« _¿Por qué?_ », « _¿He hecho algo mal?_ ». Era lo único que la chica debía preguntarse. Después de todo, Rogue siempre había sido alguien justo —a su manera—, y no hacía nada sin una verdadera explicación.

Pero Lucy no podía pensar en eso, no teniendo todo ese dolor recorriendo su cuerpo. Intentó inhalar profundamente, pero le molestaba como nunca el pecho al hacerlo y el extraño olor que inundaba a esas alturas toda la casa le repugnaba.

«Azufre».

¿O tal vez sólo se lo estaba imaginando?...

La mujer, luego de un tiempo intentó caminar por la casa. Muy adentro de ella, rogaba porque Rogue no la viera. Esperaba que hubiera salido —aunque no había oído la puerta principal. Y si lo pensaba bien, debía tener en cuenta que el zumbido en sus oídos no la habría dejado hacerlo—, sintiéndose en tierra de nadie.

Lo cuál era irónico, después de todo, era la casa que el padre de Gray —porque Silver era alguien muy importante para ella y viceversa— les había regalado a ellos dos por su boda.

Se dejó caer frente al mueble del televisor casi con un sentimiento de derrota. Empero, extendió su brazo que tiritaba levemente —también tenía un poco de frío, no era muy saludable andar sólo con ropa interior a las dos de la madrugada por una casa que ni tenía algún calefactor (que funcionara), pero no le había quedado de otra si a penas se podía mover. Lucy no estaba muy segura de si era por eso, o porque era conocedora de que se estaba derrumbando de a poco— y abrió las dos puertas en busca de algo. Intentó agachar un poco la cabeza para ver, pero una mueca le adornó el rostro. Así que, pretendiendo que los brazos no le fallaran —o las manos—, metió el derecho hasta por la altura del codo.

Cualquier cosa sirve, se dijo. Del mueble sacó una botella de ron que le hizo recordar su película favorita. Ella había crecido con Jack Sparrow gracias a Gray y Natsu, ellos solían pelear mucho y por puras estupideces, y como estaban tan embobados con aquella película, les daba por pelear como si fueran dos piratas.

Aunque eso sólo cuando no estaban lo suficientemente enojados el uno con el otro.

Y ahí siempre estaba ella, con sus dos mejores amigos, intentando que dejaran de pelear, intentando que comieran no sólo comida chatarra, intentando que Silver los retara o algo. Y el hombre lo hacía, pero sólo cuando pasaban a hacerle daño a ella.

Lucy Heartfilia lo tenía todo. Y ahora, en ese diminuto baño, le quedaban sólo la ropa interior, recuerdos, aquella botella de ron, su orgullo y alma por el suelo, y mucho, mucho frío.

* * *

 **III.**

* * *

Al final Rogue si la vio. Cuando regresó de donde sea que hubiera ido, la buscó por toda la casa, y se hubiera enfadado con ella de no ser porque la encontró bebiendo en la tina del baño sólo con su lencería y ojeras puestas. Pero no fue el haberla encontrado lo que lo hizo sonreír desde la puerta, precisamente.

Y es que el alcohol también era uno de los pasos para derrumbarse.

Era, más bien, una manera para darse por vencido. Aunque en cierta manera le apenaba un poco. ¿Tan rápido? Él quería jugar más.

Soltó un suspiro aún con una sonrisa ladeada tatuada en su rostro, y se acercó para sentarse sobre la tapa del inodoro. Apoyó su hombro en la parte de arriba del objeto de cerámica y se quedó mirando a la rubia fijamente.

—¿Ya no me amas, Rogue? —preguntó en un hilo de voz, mientras miraba la algo sucia botella de ron que había apoyado en su muslo.

—Siempre te he amado.

—¿Entonces por qué me haces esto? —inquirió con una triste sonrisa cruzándose en sus labios.

Rogue notó el gesto, y también sonrió, sólo que era una sádica sonrisa, que disfrutaba de ver a la chica ahogándose en ella misma, sin que él hiciera mucho trabajo.

—En ese caso tú eres la que se ha desenamorado primero, Lu —vio a la mujer girarse al instante hacia él.

«¿Por qué...?».

—Sólo Gray me decía así, y nadie lo sabía —dijo.

En cambio Rogue se puso de pie y, antes de salir, volvió a hablar.

—Hubo un tiempo en el que me gustaban los bebés, y tal vez entonces te habría quitado aquella botella.

«Lo sabe», supo Lucy. «Siempre lo ha sabido».

Y es que a pesar de estar así, Lucy seguía guardando su habilidad de deducción intacta. O bueno, por lo menos todavía existía.

Rogue siempre había sabido lo de Gray...

* * *

 **IV.**

* * *

Días —posiblemente, no estaba segura— más tarde se encontraba sentada detrás de Rogue, en la cama. Miró fijamente su espalda mientras éste se vestía, y se peguntó si de verdad amaba a ese hombre.

Lucy sabía que no se merecía eso.

Y la verdad, es que no hubiera dejado que pasara si lo amara tanto como había pregonado frente al sacerdote que les había casado.

—Rogue.

Pero aunque él no contestó de ninguna manera, Lucy sabía que la estaba oyendo. No se molestó en cubrirse con algo, ni siquiera con las sábanas. Además aún le dolía el cuello y si se movía mucho le molestaba aún más.

—¿Cómo supiste de lo de Gray y el bebé? —preguntó.

Vio los brazos de Rogue detenerse por un momento, con la camiseta todavía por arriba de la cabeza, en el aire.

—No es lo importante. La cosa es que lo sé.

—Pero yo quiero saber cómo —insistió.

En su lugar, Rogue frunció el ceño. Y eso que al principio le gustaba que Lucy consiguiera todo lo que quería gracias a la, según su antiguo yo, no intencionada insistencia.

¿En qué mierda estaba pensando en ese momento?

... Ah, claro. No lo hacía. Estaba más concentrado en la luz de Lucy que lo había ilusionado.

—Y yo no quiero decirte —gruñó, haciendo bajar un poco la mirada a Lucy—. Aunque no hice nada, sólo que eres mala para muchas cosas...

Lucy volvió a mirarlo, esta vez sólo para ver su cuerpo perderse en el oscurecido corredor.

* * *

 **V.**

* * *

Lucy bostezó sentada en el sillón. Llevaba sólo una camiseta y sus bragas, tenía los talones sobre el borde de la mesita de la sala, sobre su estómago estaba un pequeño animal.

Volvió a mirar al roedor, y le siguió acariciando el lomo. Siempre había sido muy apegada a los animales, y las ratas no eran la excepción.

Un día en el que Rogue había salido, se había encontrado con una pequeña rata en la cocina. Al principio se había sentido asustada, pero recordó lo que Silver alguna vez le había dicho. Si Lucy tenía miedo, ellos le tendrían miedo a ella. Así que había decidido sacar un pedacito del queso del desayuno que ninguno de los dos se había molestado en meter al refrigerador, y se lo había dejado en el suelo al lado de ella.

Por suerte la cría había tomado confianza, y se había dejado acariciar. Y aunque Lucy era consciente de que las ratas vivían en medio de mucha basura y se contagiaban rápidamente, una cría tan pequeña no podía llevar nada consigo.

Al final la pequeña rata había crecido a su lado, haciéndole compañía.

—¿En dónde habrá quedado tu familia, eh, pequeño? —susurró.

La rata hizo un sutil sonidito, y Lucy sonrió levemente.

—Yo tampoco los puedo encontrar, ¿sabes? Pero al menos tengo a Rogue, así no estoy sola —volvió a decir por lo bajo.

Desvió rápidamente la mirada cuando sintió a Rogue entrar. Y lo vio detenerse con la mirada fija en la rata que estaba sobre ella. Él alzó una ceja.

—Espero que esa rata no tenga ninguna estúpida enfermedad, no quiero tener que salir y pagar por alguien —dijo con voz desinteresada.

—No tiene nada, sino desde hace tiempo me hubiera enfermado —contestó.

—Tal vez no te vayas a enfermar, pero no me gustaría tenerte por ahí estornudando porque te ha dado por ir por ahí sólo con ropa interior —cerró la puerta detrás de sí, para luego acercarse a ella.

Lucy suspiró.

—Llevo una camiseta.

—Sólo una camiseta —corrigió.

La mujer lo miró de reojo y vio su mano extendida. Fijó su mirada en él, preguntándole con ella qué quería.

—¿Puedo? —su tono se le antojó malditamente burlón, y entonces sacó sus manos de la rata. El animal pareció alterado cuando el hombre lo tomó.

Pero al instante despegó la espalda del sillón, alarmada. Vio a Rogue mover las manos, jugando con el animal, mientras que esté corría por ellas.

«Como si intentara escapar».

—Rogue...

«Tal vez debería hacer lo mismo...».

—Rogue, por favor devuélvemela —rogó con un hilo de voz.

Él enarcó una ceja mientras miraba a Lucy y acariciaba tranquilamente a la rata. Ésta se había quedado tranquila, y ahora se dejaba hacer.

Lucy volvió a suspirar, esta vez de alivio.

Pero Rogue esta vez no pasó su mano por todo el lomo del animal, y detuvo su mano en el que sería el cuello del pequeño roedor. Lucy notó eso, y se puso de pie.

—Rogue... Por favor Rogue, no lo hagas —exclamó alternando su mirada entre la rata y él.

—¿Perdona?

Lucy vio con angustia cuando Rogue apretaba en el lugar cada vez más fuerte, y por la acción, la rata comenzaba a contorsionarse con desesperación en la mano de Rogue que le servía de suelo.

—¡Rogue, no la mates! —apretó la mandíbula y los puños. También cerró los ojos ante los chillidos del animal. Mierda, ¿por qué no podía hacer nada más que rogarle a Rogue...?

A los segundos, los chillidos de desesperación y dolor de la rata dejaron de inundar el ambiente.

—Ups. Creo que jugué muy rudo con ella.

Lucy vio a Rogue tomar una de sus manos para dejarla con la palma hacia arriba. Cerró los ojos una vez más y comenzó a sollozar cuando sintió el aún cálido cuerpecito del que había sido su única compañía en ese tiempo.

Y Lucy se quiso golpear. Era un animal, se supone que debía habitar en las alcantarillas y todos los despreciaban. Pero al final era tan amigable como un perro recién nacido cuando la encontró.

Y claro, había sido su culpa el que terminara así.

«Arrasa con lo que veas y generoso no seas».

Posiblemente Rogue también había visto muchas veces al Capitán Jack Sparrow, se dijo.

* * *

 **VI.**

* * *

Lucy sintió sus brazos entumecerse de tanto rato que los tenía cruzados. Se decidió por dejar su posición a la defensiva, y puso sus manos por las caras interiores de sus desnudos muslos. Sintió el brazo sin protección de Rogue al rozarle para cambiar la posición de sus manos.

Él tenía las manos en los bolsillos de sus desabrochados pantalones, y al igual que ella, la vista en el reloj de la sala.

—Rogue.

Como siempre, no le contestó.

—Rogue. Te odio —confesó.

Él parpadeó lentamente, sintiendo la sinceridad y naturalidad con la que su esposa lo decía atravesarlo. Y sonrió de lado, lentamente, con su actualmente característico sadismo.

—Yo te amo, Lucy —susurró.

Y siguieron con la mirada fija en el reloj. Esperando pacientemente, como lo habían hecho desde que se habían prometido amor hasta que la muerte los separara.

Pero en el caso de ellos, sólo Lucy habría muerto realmente. Claro que todo había sido culpa de Lucy, y es que hubo un tiempo en el que Rogue no pedía nada más de ella que una indefensa persona a la que cuidar.

A lo que Lucy le había pagado con un _error_ cometido con Gray.

* * *

 **Estoy pensando seriamente en dejar de escribir tanta mierda (?).**


End file.
